


flowers of Duscur

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Duscur is not a place often spoken of. Since the tragedy that claimed the life of King Lambert and so many others, both the land and its people are despised and avoided. Even after King Dimitri’s efforts to right the wrongs of that day, and guide his people into a future where those from Duscur are once again welcomed as comrades and allies, that future is still a long way off. Still, there are some who travel to Duscur, in spite of its ruined state.





	flowers of Duscur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trip for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314465) by [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf). 

> I love Dedue, I wrote this as a sequel to WattStalf's fic for me, and also for Dedue's birthday!

Duscur is not a place often spoken of. Since the tragedy that claimed the life of King Lambert and so many others, both the land and its people are despised and avoided. Even after King Dimitri’s efforts to right the wrongs of that day, and guide his people into a future where those from Duscur are once again welcomed as comrades and allies, that future is still a long way off. Still, there are some who travel to Duscur, in spite of its ruined state.

Rumors spread, as the new Archbishop and the King’s right hand are spotted travelling in that direction. Many wonder what they are doing, what purpose they might have. Dedue has begrudgingly been accepted among the King’s closest allies at the insistence of Dimitri, but there are many who are less than pleased with the arrangement. These same voices ring out in disapproval at the idea that one from Duscur might also be getting close to the Archbishop himself. Luckily, these complaints more often than not fall upon deaf ears.

The two travel slowly, carefree. Getting time away from his duties as Archbishop was difficult, but Byleth is confident Seteth can easily handle the work in his stead. Dedue was equally reluctant to leave his King’s side, but at the insistence of Dimitri, he finally relented. He had a promise to fulfill, after all. The flowers of Duscur, one of the few remnants of that broken place, await them. Eventually, Dedue hopes to see his homeland thrive once more. Perhaps a visit from the Archbishop would do the land well, though it is hard to say for sure. 

Dedue is more confident about his own sake. With the confession of weeks past still fresh in his mind, he knows this trip will do he and Byleth a world of good. It still seems difficult to believe, that his former teacher, always eager to lend a hand, or guidance, regardless of Dedue’s birthplace, would harbor such feelings for him. An even greater shock came as the pressure of war calmed, and Dedue was met with his own feelings. All their time in the greenhouse, the promises they made, all were such happy memories for him. Happy memories he almost felt as though he did not deserve.

Was it not too much for him to lay claim to such an important person? A blacksmith’s son, devoting his life to king and country, entering into a relationship with someone so influential? Surely it was unacceptable. With that in mind, Dedue had tried to call this trip off, to allow Byleth to reconsider and take his life in whatever direction he desired. And was, surprisingly, met with refusal. Byleth would not allow him to call this off, or to fade away and lose himself in his service. 

It was perplexing, but Dedue couldn’t say he was upset by it. Even know, travelling with the man he had come to love so dearly, he felt nothing but joy. Not even the ruined villages, overgrown from years of absence were enough to sour his mood. In a way, they carried their own beauty. Byleth seemed undeterred as well, his expression hardly shifting as he gazed at the remnants of Duscur society. Dedue wondered what he was thinking.

Had he seen sights like this in his travels as a mercenary? Perhaps not on this scale, but it seemed likely. He wonders if Remire comes to mind, though the brutality witnessed there was far more recent, and direct. If the horrific experiment that was carried out there was a wound, these villages were scars. Perhaps the Archbishop was thinking of how best to heal these scars, envisioning a future with Duscur restored. Dedue would not be surprised, and that is a future he would love to be a part of.

Before long, the pair are past the villages dotting the trails near the border. Dedue takes the lead, remembering well enough the contours of his homeland. It has been years since he has traveled them, but some things never truly leave one’s mind. If his memory serves, a particularly beautiful field rests not far from the path they tread. A field which, when last he saw it, was trampled and bloodied. Leading them off the path, towards a gentle slope. Dedue wonders what lies on the other side of the hill, knowing not which of the fields in his memory they will see.

Time has a way of eroding some things, but healing others. It is his hope that the field of his memory, vibrant and beautiful, dotted with countless flowers one can only find in Duscur, will be what awaits them. In spite of himself, he feels hope welling up within him. He does not wish for their journey to be over so quickly, but it would be wonderful to see his dream realized. The only sound between the two of them is that of their footsteps, their breathing, as they crest the hill.

Dedue is pleased to hear Byleth gasp, as the field of flowers that rests just over the hill fills their vision. It is just as vibrant as he remembers, a shocking sight considering the mostly barren land they have seen thus far. Years ago, this field was trampled by the boots of Kingdom soldiers, punishing his people for their crime of Regicide. Now, however, it was the same as he remembers from his childhood. He could almost picture his sister, running through the fields, enjoying the beauty of nature. He reaches up, quietly wiping away a tear. 

“They’re even more beautiful than I imagined,” Byleth murmurs, as if speaking too loudly would somehow break the magic of this moment. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Dedue replies, smiling. Byleth nods in response, matching his smile with one of his own.

“Thanks for the invitation,” he says, “I’ve actually got something for you.”

“Oh? You carried a gift all this way? It would likely have been easier to give it to me before we set out.”

“Perhaps, but I thought it would be best if I waited,” Byleth reaches into his pocket, fumbling for just a moment. “I wanted to see your face, with the flowers of Duscur behind you.”

Dedue knows there are not many gifts small enough to fit in such a small pocket, and that few of them would warrant waiting for such an occasion. Even fewer are the gifts one would kneel to bestow, especially between two who have already confessed their feelings. And yet, he is completely shocked as Byleth opens his hand, revealing a ring. Even knowing what this means, he cannot seem to accept it.

“Dedue, would you do me the honor of being my husband?” Byleth asks, “I’d prefer it if our journey together could continue, even after we leave Duscur. And I can think of no one better to help me rebuild such a broken land.”

“I… Byleth, are you sure of this?” Dedue asks, some part of him still self-conscious. “As the Archbishop, you have certain responsibilities, and…”

“You don’t need to make excuses for me, Dedue,” Byleth says, shaking his head. “There is no better way to make people accept Duscur once more, and no one I would rather have at my side.”

“I accept,” he answers, blushing as he takes the ring. “I must say, I never expected this.”

“Oh? I had worried my intentions were too obvious. Honestly, it’s been difficult to wait this long. Difficult, but well worth it. The flowers were an excellent backdrop, just as I’d hoped.”

Dedue takes Byleth’s hand, helping him to his feet. Byleth uses that momentum, carrying him up, to kiss Dedue. It is brief, their lips merely meeting for a second, before Byleth presses in beside him. Standing together, they stare out over the field, dreaming of what their future might hold.


End file.
